Witches Refuge
by AdeleTheBarnBum
Summary: This is my spin on the movie Centurion. I took the general idea of the story but did it in my own way with my own characters and events. I am not claiming to own this idea I just wanted to try my own take on it. Jayana has no friends, not the Romans that was for sure, and nor was she a friend to her own people either. So what will she do when three disheveled Romans find her?
1. Chapter 1

The dirt in my mouth was salty and bitter, I puckered my lips and spat it out, only earning myself a mouthful more from a nearby foot.

"For crimes against your people and unnatural acts towards them, you will pay," I bit back a loud cry and felt a panic build up in me. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and yank me up from the ground, jerking my head around on my neck. They swung my small being around like a rag doll, the crowd of people blurring before my eyes, outlined by the red of the flames lighting the scene. Finally I stopped moving and I found my father's form and what I saw clawed at my heart like a great beast trying to escape. His normally cheerful, rich brown eyes were screaming and their pain trickled out the sides in tears. Next to him my mother was held limp in the arms of two alien men, her head hung low and her blonde hair swinging. But she was conscious, I could tell by the quaking of her shoulders as she sobbed.

"Please," my father's voice came out broken and shaking. "Don't make her watch, she is just a child." But his pleas fell to deaf ears and I squirmed trying to escape and turn away but a hand grabbed my hair and set my head pointing at them.

"Survived by one daughter, she will witness the consequences of your actions and then live in exile in the outskirts of the forests. Because of you." The great voice thundered and I felt a cry well up inside as they pulled my parents backwards. Ropes appeared from the dark pockets amongst the crowd and now there was new flame lighting the people but this one started at my parents feet.

"Jayana, I am so sorry," my father breathed and instead of struggling, defeat overwhelmed him and he rested heavily against his restraints.

"Jayana, we love you, don't forget that," my mother's voice caressed my ears and for a moment I closed my eyes and pretended that we were home and she was tucking me into bed, whispering those sweet words into my ear. Her deep blue eyes smiling down on me and my father watching protectively over her shoulder. But then her shrieking started and I made the mistake of opening my eyes, only to be consumed by the horror before me. The image of my parents burning paralyzed me, I couldn't look away, my mouth opened and a shrill scream reverberated from me.

I sat bolt upright in my small bed, a cry shaking my slight frame, their picture, alight with the flames was engraved into my mind. Haunting me.

The best way I found to keep them off my mind was work. It was a lesson that took a little to learn but I learned it soon enough. At first when I was banished when I was just a young girl, I huddled against a tree, day and night and cried. I cried until there was nothing left to feel inside, until my tears dried and my broken heart stopped bleeding and drowning me in misery. Only when I was thoroughly numb and my insides clawed at me with hunger and thirst, did I stumble away from the tree.

Lucky for me, before my grandfather had passes, I spent many weeks in the woods, learning the ways of nature and how to get it to work for you. His skills revealed their true importance then, coming fresh to my mind after I drug myself to the creek trickling not too far away. Its cool clear water woke my memories and they took over, I busied myself with survival and my heart allowed me peace during the day but the nights, that was always its moment to remind me what I so desperately worked to forget.

As I grew, my home did too, the rough little lean-to slowly got larger and sturdier, able to withstand rough winds and the heavy winter snows. My garden flourished and the area I scouted and hunted expanded. Although, I wasn't often bothered, the people of the town knew of me of course and they went out of their way to avoid me, knowing that was what they were supposed to do. There were still strangers that wandered through every once and a blue moon. Once they even kept me from my home for a few nights when I was too young yet to fend for myself against other humans, it was after that when I decided I needed some sort of protection.

So I took my little knowledge of witchcraft and I used it to my advantage. I placed signs and "curses" around my home, to keep the curious wanderers at bay, I put enough that it was obvious where it wasn't safe to tread. And that worked for the majority of the time.

Twelve years later now, I was older and wiser, mostly in the facts of survival and avoiding people. I still had plenty of work to do to in these late winter days while I so eagerly awaited spring. I had reached the last of my harvest last fall, my winter crops had struggled through the harshest winter I had seen yet. I was so ready to begin planting for my summer harvest, ready for new flavors in my meals.

Lucky for me I wasn't completely alone, I did have Hiral, she kept the days from getting too lonely. She sat before me now as I hung my winter herbs in my homey hut, she stretched across the whole doorway, her soft brown eyes watching my every move. She also helped to keep unwanted visitors at bay and was a great companion when I hunted. Her steel grey sides heaved with a giant sigh and she picked up her head to look at me, almost like she knew I was thinking about her.

"What girl?" I crooked to her and she tilted her head to the side as I let my arms fall to my sides, the last of the Rosemary hung from my ceiling, along with small amounts of parsley and mint. I remembered when I found Hiral, like it were only yesterday, it was surprising then to realize that it had in fact been six years.

I had been fishing in the stream, my dress drying in the sun on the bank and the warm summer breeze tickled my skin around my shift. I had a fish in my sights, it just needed to move a few more inches closer then there was no way it could escape. I felt myself lean forward in anticipation but suddenly a shadow in the water caught my eyes. What I saw when I looked up made me completely forget about the fish.

A dark bag slid slowly along, bobbing gently with the current, it seemed harmless enough and my curiosity was peeked. Forgetting the fish I hiked my skirts up and trudged further into the chillingly cold water, shivering as I felt it splash up against my thighs. I cut off the mysterious bundle and was surprised at the weight of it, I knew it would be heavy since it was soaked with water but I hadn't expected it to be that much. I wobbled back to the shore, the smoothed riverbed rocks began to dig into my feet as I hurried, a sudden sense of urgency coming over me. I gently settled the bag in the lush green grass and undid the string that bound it, my heart pounding in my ears.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at limp little forms that sat in the bottom of the sack, tiny furry bodies, lifeless and wet. Stuff in this sack and thrown the creek, the pups stood no chance of survival and I felt my heart tear. I knew this is what people did, they called it a kindness to the animals they couldn't take care of or didn't want but I had a hard time believing that as I looked down at their tiny bodies. Barely old enough to witness much of this world, they were already gone, and it was a stone in my heart. I was just about to close up the bag again when a small movement caught my eye, did one of those bodies really move? Did one just whimper? Could it be that a pup survived?

The pathetic whine came again and I faced the opening of the bag toward the light and it was captured by two sweet brown eyes. I quickly reached in, scooping the little one from its brush with death. I found a slim grey dog in my arms, her fur was wet and matted down but other than that she seemed okay. Just tired, she was limp in my embrace, content to breathe and soak up the sun's warm rays. I set her down in the grass and double checked the bag, just wanting to make sure I hadn't missed any, but there were none more, before hurrying into my hut. I came out with rags and proceeded to rub life into her little form and then offered her just a tiny bit of my leftover venison. She greedily scarfed it down, her brown eyes shining from the attention, she begged for more but I didn't want to overdo it, she was pretty malnourished, much like meself. I knew from experience when food was scarce it was bad to gobble down whatever I could find, it always ended up making me sick. I imagined it must be the same way with animals.

She grew up well, smart and strong, eager and loyal. A good friend and partner in this lonely world. Her and Wren. Wren was a small fawn colored mare that found her way to my camp a couple years ago. She had been young and very frightened, a Roman's saddle hung a lopsided on her back and bloody scratches covered her body. It had taken me many hours to allow her to trust me enough to remove her gear and clean her wounds. Now she ran with a nearby herd. They kept her safe and looked after her better than I could, but I always knew that if I ever needed her I only had to call. Whenever her family was in the area she would wander to my hut and I would find some treat for her. It was an interesting relationship but she never forgot me, nor did she lose trust in me. I could leap onto her back at any moment and have faith that she wouldn't take a wrong step.

The last time I had seen my little mare she has started growing heavy with a foal. I figured it wouldn't be but a handful more months until she would drop it and I would be there. I would keep watch and be vigilant when the time came closer. The stallion that looked after her herd was a proud and noble horse, he was well bred and always produced fine foals. Her baby would be nothing less than perfect and I couldn't help but want it for my own. But I wouldn't separate them until she weaned the foal herself, I would just be there as it grew up with her. I had watched many of the wild mares and their foals in the past, it was so interesting and I learned so much just by observing them. I had no doubts in my plan and I grew more excited to execute it each day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nice for a break in the typical dreary winter weather. It had been a difficult one so far, cold and hard but luckily I had prepared well and my only struggle was keeping up with fuel for the ever hungry fire which kept me snug during the worst nights. But finally the sun broke from the clouds and its rays were gloriously soothing. I was glad to finally get the chance to wash my clothes, I had begun to feel grimy and gross. I knelt in my creek in only my shift, scrubbing at my small wealth of outfits. My wardrobe now consisted of two winter dresses, they hung a little longer and were made of a thicker wool, two shifts, four pair of socks, a shawl, and a heavy jacket. All things I had managed to get by means I felt were best not to bring up. But they were things necessary to my survival out here and they served me well.

The cold bit at my bare toes as I used the bar of soap I had made to freshen up my outfits, I wiggled them every once and a while to keep them from going numb. When I finished I hung all the clothes in the tree by the tinkling creek where they would be warmed by the sun and dry quickly in the gentle breeze. I was relieved to catch the subtle scent of spring in the wind, it cheered my spirits greatly to know this winter wouldn't last forever and that it was nearing its end.

I finished hanging my things and shivering with cold I dashed back to my hut, aiming for the warm fire that burned in my hearth. I slipped past the skins that acted as a door and made my way to the fireplace but something made me slow. I could feel a disturbance in my home and then I started to see the signs. A bunch of herbs lay on the floor, a bowl was out of place on my table, and the hair on the back of my neck prickled with that feeling of being watched. I hesitated, not wanting to move any further into the house without Hiral. Where was she anyway?

I never did get to answer that question because as my lips puckered to whistle for her a shuffling sound started up behind me. A hand clamped over my mouth before I could bolt for the door and I squawked into the bare hand that had me. It pulled me close to the owner and I felt a body press against my back and I panicked as it drug up memories I desperately tried to forget. I struggled against my captor, my limbs flailing, making contact with the person a couple times and loosing grunts into my ear. They began to drag me from my home and I cried out into the hand again, fearing what might happen to me.

They took me out backwards and I heard voices behind us but I couldn't place just how many there were. They called to the person who held me and we turned.

"Avilius," they called to him. "Release her!" A man demanded and I felt myself shoved away, stumbling I tumbled face first in the middle of the small ring the three men created around me. "Back off, don't crowd her," the one who had requested my release held his arms up, signaling to the others to give me space and they shuffled back slightly. They were Romans, I could gather that by their speech. The one who spoke knelt down before me and I drug myself up from the ground but I shook so hard I could barely lift my body. I lost the battle to keep the memories away of the last encounter I had like this, they dug their nasty claws in and tormented me. I feared to look up into his eyes not wanting to see what I knew must be there. A silence drifted down on us, resting heavily as everyone waited for someone to make the first move. My breath came out heavier than I wanted it to, I knew my distress was much too easy to see but maybe it would help me, they wouldn't expect the fight that I would dish out when they pounced.

"We mean you no harm." The man before me almost sighed, his voice was so low and soothing as he addressed me in the language of my own people. It was his tone that struck such curiosity in me that I couldn't help but look up and meet his eyes. I found myself momentarily lost in two clear blue pools and as I stared into his, he gently searched my own eyes. When I broke away I found they were outlined by a lean face, pocketed with hardship and hunger. His dark brown hair stuck to his scalp with sweat from their journey and light scruff dusted his chin and strong jaw. His was a tall man, even crouched over he was still tall and thin, they were not like the Romans I usual saw. These men had seen rough times and missed many meals. In his eyes I could see they were not men that I should fear but I didn't know if I could allow myself to believe that.

"We mean you no harm," he repeated and reached to his belt, grabbing ahold of his sword slowly. I startled back, what was he doing? Drawing his sword on me did not convey his message that he meant me no harm very well. I pushed off my hands and rocked back on my knees, watching his hands carefully as I felt my right hand instinctively go to my own belt, where my knife would have been if my belt had been on. I grabbed empty air and then remembered I sat here in only my shift.

He pulled out his sword and I cringed inwardly, here we go… But he never stopped watching me as he stuck it point down into the ground nearer to me and then backed away.

"Don't give her a weapon," I heard the man he called Avilius mutter but he made no move. His dark brown eyes flicked unsteadily between myself and this Cato, his chestnut brown hair was also plastered to his head, signs that they have been moving quickly without rest.

"Take it, I promise we won't hurt you." The man before me was adamant and I accepted that the only thing I could do was comply, for now.

"A Roman that speaks my language, I never thought I would see the day." I answered, speaking his language. This seemed to take them all aback.

"Well what about you, a Pict that speaks Latin," he answered in his own speech.

"Let's just say you aren't the first Roman's I have ever met," I decided to ignore the way his title of me caused me to cringe, they didn't know any better.

"My name is Cato Tatianus, this is Avilius Severus, and Lucius Regulus." But we still didn't budge, not yet.

"Jay," I supplied, watching all of them now, waiting for their move, whatever it may be.

"We only seek temporary refuge, some food, and help. One of my men, Lucius, he is injured and needs attention and rest. Just for a short time and then we will be gone." He spoke so low and soothing, it was hard to resist him but I was too stubborn and I sat mulling it over.

"Please." He added.

"Why is there such a rush? Are you pursued by the devil or something?" My sarcasm was incredibly inappropriate but sometimes I couldn't stop it. Especially not now when I felt so threatened but not necessarily by them, more threatened by the memory of my last encounter with Romans.

"We might as well be..." I heard Avilius mutter under his breath.

"Who then? Who is after you?" I questioned, looking at all of them. My curiosity was peaked now but by the looks their faces bore I felt I already knew their answer.

"Aretha." The name stuck a chord inside me and fear reverberated from it. Oh I knew all about her, even in my seclusion I knew about her. I shifted uneasily now, becoming uncomfortably aware now of how tight my shift was pulled against my back,

"You might as well be dead already." I blurted out shaking my head, it was hopeless. She would track them right here, she never lost her man or more accurately prey.

"I would like to stay optimistic. Will you help us?" Cato asked and I looked up to find his crystal clear eyes searching mine.

"I don't have anything to lose do I?" It was a rhetorical question of course. I helped Cato move Lucius to my hut. He had received an arrow to his thigh and it was really a surprise that he had made it anywhere with it. I did have to marvel at the bravery of these men. They settled aloofly into my home as I cleaned and cared for their man's wound. It wasn't as ugly as it first seemed but it should have many days to heal and so much rest but that just wasn't possible. By time I finished Lucius had fallen asleep or passed out on my bed, which exactly I couldn't tell, but his sleep was good and I left him alone. He earned it.

"He should rest comfortably tonight, I think within at least two days he should be fit enough to run again." As I gave my verdict they visibly relaxed.

"Thank you," Cato sighed and I could see their leader's tension slowly unknot. He had lost men, that was clear, each loss a huge burden to him, they hung about his body, weighing him down. To know that he had somehow saved this man, gained him slight comfort and maybe even a hint of fulfillment. He seemed to feel my gaze on him, seeing through all the walls. I felt like he knew that I read everything he tried to hide. I wondered if he felt as naked before me as I have already felt in front of him. Those blue eyes of his, they seemed to penetrate deep into my very being, looking past the slightly hostile personality that kept me safe. They seemed to see the scared girl that people could reduce me to, I felt like he could see all my scars. As though the mental ones jumped out to him and the physical ones shone straight through my thin shift. That's when I recalled that I didn't have anything else on except that and then I really felt naked before these men and every insecurity I ever had drowned me.

"I can get dinner ready." I awkwardly started and moved out of the hut, suddenly desiring to get out of there. I burst from the hut and dashed for the creek, snatching my things from the tree and quickly dressing. I dashed out into the woods to check my snares and have some time to process what had happened.

By time I returned maybe forty minutes later Hiral was trotting at my side. I stumbled across her in the woods, she had been hunting, something she would scamper off to do every once and a while. When she had seen me she dashed over, her tail wagging furiously but then she went stiff as she sniffed me. I knew she could smell the men on me and a growl rose in her throat but I shushed her. She was a little late.

I had collected a lonely hare from my traps and planned on a soup from the game. Something to warm the belly when the chill of night came as it always did around this time. As we approached my home the sound of wood being split met our ears. I could see that Hiral wanted to run ahead but she stayed by me, I believed she could sense my calm, it kept her from becoming too alarmed. A small growl still rose in her throat, she didn't take kindly to strangers at all. I watched the scruff of the back of her dusty grey coat rise and she ceased walking, instead she acquired more of a stalk the rest of the way to our home.

Outside Cato was making quick work of the latest of the wood I had gathered. Preparing it to be fed to my greedy little fire in the hut. He heard me approach only because of the low rumble that erupted from Hiral's throat. He quickly spun and took in the situation with taunt worry around his eyes. I could have probably sent them off with Hiral's help, especially since one of them was injured and weak but for whatever crazy reason I had agreed to help and so I wouldn't turn on my word.

"Don't worry about her. She may sound dangerous, but she won't do anything unless I tell her too." It was a slight reassurance and part warning. Which he seemed to understand perfectly in the way he pressed his lips together in a firm line and nodded briskly.

I moved past him and entered my home which felt so alien in their presence. Avilius sat slumped by the fire, leaning against the edge of my bed which was occupied by Lucius who was still deeply sleeping, having earned it for sure.

Avilius glanced up sharply, watching me closely, still wary of me as I was of him. But he relaxed as I moved to the far side of the hut where the table was to prepare dinner. Hiral situated herself at my feet, humming warnings mostly to herself every time she felt like it grew too silent.


	3. Chapter 3

When the meal was prepared Lucius was roused and we hungrily slurped the mix of vegetables, wild and ones I had grown myself, and the small hare we had to split between us. It was quiet, I gave Hiral some of the scraps from the rabbit and she snapped them down past her flashing white teeth with a clack. The men, starved for who knows how long, didn't care to take the time to enjoy the warm soup and it didn't take long before the last of it was finished. I didn't allow them to see how little I took for myself, slowly eating it to allow it to appear that I had more. They need it more than I did now, but I knew they would be too proud to allow me to sacrifice a meal for their sake. Well at least I could tell Cato would be that way, so I just pretended I took my share.

I saw to Lucius's wound once more before the sun finished it's decent and night crept upon us. He and Avilius shared the bed, laying head to feet, Cato offering to keep first watch. I didn't bother speaking up, even though I wouldn't sleep tonight, I knew they wouldn't trust me to keep watch for them, not that I could blame them.

So I curled up on the floor before the fire, across the room from the bed, the light from the flames licked the walls and threw crazy shadows about the room. This wasn't the first time I occupied the floor before its life sustaining warmth like this. Sometimes when we reached the fiercest point of winter, the bitter, unrelenting cold, drove me to the fire's side. I would huddle before it, layered in skins, sometimes only inches away from sitting in the inferno itself and yet I would still feel the cold nipping at my limbs.

Hiral stretched out next to me. Thankfully so far the night only brought a small frost to the air, it was very close to warmer weather and I was ready. Cato sat on my stool by the table in the middle of the room, inching slightly closer to the fire, stretching his fingers out.

"You can rest. I promise no harm will come to you." His voice was low to save the sleeping men close by.

"Thank you but I don't think sleep will visit me tonight." I spoke frankly with him which made him dip his head toward a shoulder in a shrug.

"We really are grateful for your compliant assistance." He continued. "It makes me even more curious about you." This caught my attention, how much time had he spend truly pondering me. I shifted to face him, feeling there would be more to this conversation now. His bright blue eyes clashed with mine and I decided that no matter how many times our eyes would meet, I would always temporarily feel paralyzed. I hated it.

"What curiosity is this?" I half demanded, not wanting to sound as defensive as I did but he seemed to not take offence to the tone of my voice.

"It just strikes me odd that a girl like you lives out here by herself. Surrounded by signs and warnings of witchcraft, yet she is nothing of the sort, that I have seen anyway. That you would not only allow us refuge, but do not flee and you go so far as to share you game with us, cooking us a meal of your own previsions. Yet we are your enemy. It is strange." He folded his hands together as he weighed each word carefully. "You saved us, we are in your debt and yet I sit here and question your personal life and your motives. You have been a most gracious host and I am a rather rude guest, but still my curiosity will not allow me to remain silent." He wanted an explanation, this was obvious but did I want to tell him? I didn't know this man, who was a Roman no less. So why did I feel myself loosen, why were my walls crumbling for him, why did I want to tell him about me? I had to reason no want to, and as politely as he asked, I could just as politely decline.

"Of course I don't expect you to tell me. I go too far and ask so much."

"I wouldn't really call me a friend of anyone." I started, catching him by surprise. He had begun to sit back, accepting my silence as a refusal. "I don't have a people. And as much as you may be an enemy to me, so are the people I am associated with." How would I explain this? I never had before. I have never had to before. "My parents were wrongfully accused of witchcraft and after they were burned before me, I was banished to a life of solitude out here." It came out so emotionlessly. Of course this was something I had come to terms with so many years ago. It didn't hurt to speak it out loud, I mean, this wasn't the first time it's passed my lips. Although, in those times before it was shouted towards the sky along with all my fury and heartbreak. But that was long ago and it no longer weighed on me like that.

"I am so sorry…" He was taken aback, probably not expecting that. I stared into the fire, feeling it dry out my eyes. I didn't want to look anywhere else anymore, especially not at him. Rhythmically I stroked Hiral's head, her soft fur was soothing to me. "I did ask too much from you, I-"

I cut him off. "Your curiosity is understandable and I don't blame you. I have long ago come to terms with these facts, so don't spend your time pitying me. I am rather happy in my little life out here anyway." Hiral picked her head up, stretching her long slim legs toward the fire and yawned, flashing her pearly white teeth in the fire's light. She glanced at me, making sure I was still there before she rocked onto her side and settled back into a light slumber.

"You are a peculiar young woman." I finally turned my head over my shoulder to look at him. His comment wasn't insulting like some might find it, it was only a fact. I searched his face for a moment, briefly trying to decide how exactly he had meant his words. His face was solemn and lips pressed into a firm line, his eyes were hard but still softly searching mine. He was confused by me, he was trying to figure me out and he found himself stumped.

"When you find yourself in such a situation, you either adapt or you die."

The night was long, I almost felt as though each breath would freeze solid in the air before me, and fall with a heavy crash. Sometime in the night the temperature dropped and no matter how much I coaxed the fire I couldn't chase the gnawing of frost bite away. Winter still held us in a never ending grip and refused to release us, not yet anyway. When the first rays of morning light crept into my home and colored the shadows I allowed myself to rise. I snuck out to the wood pile which was growing smaller faster than I liked and roused the fire as much as I could.

Cato never finished the first watch and nor did another pick up watch after him. All three of the men slept so soundly, exhausted to the bone from their travels. So I acquired the watch through the night, keeping my senses open to any and all possible disturbances, as I had assumed there were none. It was Cato who woke first with a start as I roused the fire for breakfast. His face spoke of his confusion and it went through stages. Where was he? How did he get here? Who was I? Slowly his face and body relaxed as he put it all together and the events of the past 24 hours returned to him.

"When did I fall asleep?" He questioned.

"About a quarter into the night." I answered him honestly.

"Did Avilius take my watch before I rested?" He seemed to already know the answer but had to ask anyway. I only shoot my head as I situated the pot over the fire to warm us a broth for breakfast, one that would revive the fingers and chase the last of the cold night from our bones.

"Surely I didn't wake Lucius for it?"

"No, I allowed you all to rest, I took watch for the night." He looked at me with a stare of awe and disbelief.

"You shouldn't have, you watched the whole night?"

"Yes, it was quiet, and it allowed you and your men rest you needed. Please just accept my favor. It has already been done." He opened his mouth, seeming to want to protest but a waking moan from Lucius stopped him.

Although, I heard him mutter as I rose to attend to the injured man, "You do too much for us." I didn't know how to respond to that, because yes, he was right. It was odd how I cared for them, but I felt that I must, they came to me. They were completely at my mercy and my compassion would not allow me to wrong them in any way.

Lucius was already much stronger today, it was rather amazing. I was able to clean the wound to his thigh well and he had managed to avoid infection, for now. I did what I could for him and bandaged it up in clean cloth strips, giving him herbs for the pain. These were brave men, especially him. I wondered how far he had been forced to go on his injury but I didn't ask, that wasn't my place.

When Cato saw the supply of wood and how it dwindled, he and Avilius headed out for more. I warned them not to stray too far and I even sent Hiral with, for a warning system. I felt so alone without her by my side but it was for the best.

I moved into my little hut with Lucius, taking a seat at the table and proceeded to chop vegetables for the supper. I heard the sounds of Lucius stirring as he woke, and he propped himself up on an elbow in my bed. I glanced at the soldier, he was easily the oldest of them, lines of worry and laughter and age decorated his face, disappearing behind a sandy blonde beard. His warm brown eyes weren't rude or invasive and his gratitude could be felt, there were no need for words.

"Why do you do it?" He asked, the question hanging in the air between us for some time. "Why help us and risk your own life?" His gruff voice was kind.

"Look around… What really am I risking?" The answer was so hallow and he looked at me with sad eyes. "A nobody that I am? Barely surviving here in exile, effecting no one if I live or die. Why not do something? Why not make a difference in someone's life, even if it is the "enemy"." That silenced him for a while as he mulled over my words.

"Maybe that is how it is. As much as I might not like to think that you really are so alone out here. The young and compassionate girl that you are, so neglected. But as much as I wish this fate hadn't befell you, I am eternally grateful for you. You not only saved my life but my colleagues as well. You could have turned us away, you should have denied us your help. Yet you didn't and not only that but you have gone above and beyond. Thank you." By the end of his words his eyelids sagged and he grew weary, still not quite recovered from his struggle. His words warmed my heart so much, I could feel it swell in my chest. How strange it felt to have a stranger affect me this way but I slid my stool closer to him and took his large and callused hand into my own.

He smiled at me past half lidded eyes and rested, not full sleeping, as I shared my gratitude for his words in the only way I could think to.

I was unsure of how long we sat there like that but slowly I released his hand, and returned to my duty at the table. Feeling such a strange sensation in my chest, the only things I had ever experienced from other people was distrust, malice, and lust. This kindness was something so alien to me but I found myself devouring the feeling eagerly and craving more. I had just swept the items for dinner into the pot to hang over the fire when I heard it. The drumming of hoof beats approaching camp.

My heart froze solid in my chest and I struggled to control my panic. Lucius bolted upright in the bed and I shot him a terrified look. What would I do?


	4. Chapter 4

I bustled from the house, a basket in my arms, before the horses reached my home. Hoping to draw them away from my hut and Lucius. I made it a couple strides before they burst over the hill toward the south side of the creek. Their steeds frothed at the mouth, specking their dark grey and roan hides with white. Their horses were stout and sturdy and yet relentless runners. They were impressive and terrifying, as were their riders. Aretha had handpicked her hunting pack, only the best marksmen and trackers, although none matched her ability to read the slightest print from the earth.

Only once before had I met her. She had heard of me and made a special trip to see my misfortune first hand. Her and her men were cruel, they did terrible things to me, leaving mental and physical scars that I would never be rid of. I shivered uncontrollably at the sight of them but I did my best to put on a brave face.

They brought their horses up to me, reining them in sharply and spraying me with sod, but I wanted to show I wasn't afraid. I stuck out my chin, holding my ground, refusing to break before her, no matter the cost. Aretha and two of her men swung from the backs of their mounts and the men pounced. My basket crashed to the dirt and I yelp as they jerked me forward toward her, lifting me off my feet slightly. She stared deep into my eyes with her soulless black one, the right glared sightlessly at me, a milky white cloud blurring the black pupil, her mouth was set in an unforgiving line. I have heard a couple stories about what had happened to her eyes but I wasn't sure which exactly was correct. Regardless the jagged scar that cut across her right cheek bone and up across that eye explained enough of what happened for me.

"Where are they," she hissed. My brain told my body to move, it was screaming in my head to speak, to say something, but I just couldn't respond. I couldn't stop myself from glaring coldly back into her eyes, my lips pressed firmly shut, unrelenting. I knew that would only infuriate her more. "The three romans, where are they witch?" She snarled and the men holding me gave me a rough shake, finally putting me into action and the words finally tumbled out.

"They came yesterday, they took what they wanted and left, to the west." I tried to make it as believable as I could. Keeping my voice even and keeping my eyes locked on hers. She surveyed the camp with her good eye, trying to decide if I told the truth or not.

"Search the hut." I was thrown to the ground and they barged into my home. Deep inside my heart stopped. But I tried to act as unconcerned as I could, slowly picking myself up and brushing the gravel from my palms. I moved to my doorway, the skins that kept out the winter chill lay on the ground, and I grit my teeth with anger. I couldn't do anything though, not with so many of her men here. I was brave maybe but not stupid.

Aretha stalked around my hut, only looking, hands behind her back as her men ransacked it. Finally she stopped before the one thing I hoped they would miss. She reached up and ran her hand along the cloth I had sown together in a rough mix matched blanket which hung on my wall. It looked odd and worthless but it was put together from all of my parent's clothes I had managed to steal from my home before it was burned to the ground a few days after they had been murdered. It was all I had left. She glanced at me and I knew she could tell by my face that it was important. I could see her reaching now to pull it from the wall.

I acted without thinking. Lunging, I knocked her hand aside with a thrust that sent her stumbling. Wrong move. I was thrown to the ground by a well-placed shove to my shoulders. She jerked me off the ground by the front of my ill-fitting dress and I found myself thrown from the hut, landing face first on the dirt pathway hard. I groaned as the wind fled from my lungs, leaving me stunned.

I felt her hand twist in my hair as she pulled my head up, I gasped at the pain but quickly froze when the cold touch of steel met the nape of my neck. My heartbeat was the only thing I could hear, loud and strong in my ears. I was numb, I felt nothing too extreme, not fear nor remorse, nothing. I accepted my fate then and there, maybe Cato could still get away. Hopefully this was a distraction enough.

"Careful Aretha," one of her men on horseback spoke. "Killing the witch will be a curse on our people." I felt the blade slide away from my neck and I found I could breathe again.

"Fine," she relaxed her grip on my hair slightly. "I will spare you again witch," she hissed, leaning over me. "But let's see how you remember our last visit." I felt her knife drag across my back and my dress split open, revealing my shoulder blades and the top of the small of my back. There it was like a maze, jagged white scares leapt this way and that, making patters in some places and nonsense in others. It had been an agonizing experience.

"You remember it well I see." She let the tip of the blade rest on my shoulder. "Maybe I'll have to leave another reminder somewhere else. I felt her grab my shoulder and I was flipped over, the knife pointed to my face. I flailed, wanting to escape the pain I knew was coming. Immediately her unmounted men ran forward grabbing my arms and pinning them down. "Let's see…" Aretha drawled. "Let's add one here."

What could have only been a few minutes felt like agonizing hours as she traced her pattern into my left forearm. I held my breath, my eyes rolling back into my head, I wouldn't cry nor would I scream. That would only encourage her. No I merely braced in pain against my restraints and dug the back of my head into the ground, willing her to be done. She left me with two circles, one in the other, and a couple swirls around it, matching the pattern that she wore in paint just below her collar bone where her clothes failed to cover.

"Just so you don't ever forget who I am." She pushed away from me and the men slowly released me. I pulled my forearm close to myself, cradling it, and feeling the little streams of hot blood trace down my arm and the sting of the new wound.

"I'll be back someday little witch. Just you wait. But I have business to attend to first. Don't miss me too much." I gritted my teeth, afraid of what would come out of my mouth if I opened it. Whether it would be a scream of agony or a curse toward her, which would only get me into more trouble. So I remained silent as they jumped on their horses and spurred them to the west, where I had mislead them to search.

After the sounds of their horses had long since died away the patter of feet came to my attention. My shoulder was gently touched and then an arm slid around my back, lifting me into a sitting position. I saw his hand first, dirty and rough, softly taking my left wrist and pulling it away from my body to look at the wound.

"It's fine." I grunted grabbing my arm back. Finally I looked up and met his piercing blue eyes, they made me lurch inside.

"Lucius!" Avilius exclaimed. "Where is he?" Avilius, who had also been kneeling at my side bolted up.

"Inside," I started. I pulled away from Cato, suddenly too aware of how close he was to me. He hesitated, strengthening his hold for a moment and then he was gone, his arms falling away from me and I stood.

Shaking off my strange thoughts, I pressed my arm to my middle and led them into the hut. It was a mess, things scattered across the floor and the fire was stomped out. I slid the upturned table aside and knelt over, pulling one of the boards from the floor. Quickly Avilius and Cato caught on and they removed the rest of the floor and pulled Lucius from my cellar.

They laughed with relief, patting him on the back and exclaiming their worry and fear but also their gratefulness that he has been able to get in quick enough.

"Now to see to you." Cato turned and a seriousness grew in his voice. I wanted to protest, I was fine, I could take care of it. But something in his eyes warned me not to, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Cato righted my small wooden, handcrafted table, as well as my stump seats while Avilius and Lucius saw to the straightening of the rest of my house and the waking of my fire of coals. Silently and slightly begrudgingly I sat, stretching my arm out on the table and Cato gingerly cleaned the newest addition of cuts to my collection.

"I am so sorry." He breathed, as he tenderly wiped the blood away from my arm. "We have put you in too much danger and have asked too much. We will leave. I can't bare to put you in danger for our sake anymore." I wanted to protest but I couldn't make the words come out. I was struggling, recessing. Too much had happened too quickly, I was having trouble processing it all. I needed to be alone, I needed to breathe without someone watching my every move. I missed my solitude. So why did my heart ache at the thought of them leaving?

"Avilius, that cloth there please," he asked and the when it was handed to him he bound it around my forearm snuggly. He seemed to study my silence, knowing that it wasn't an agreement with his decision to leave necessarily but almost like he understood why I wasn't speaking. I gulped, which seemed so loud to my ears, but still nothing formed on my tongue.

He kept a hold on my arm, his thumbs rhythmically smoothing the cloth he had just wrapped around my arm. Part of me wanted him to stop, only because the rest of me was saying things that I didn't want to hear, things I didn't want to think about.

"There is no point in you leaving yet." I heard myself saying. "Give Lucius another night and then he should be strong enough to move." They all looked around at each other, I knew they wanted to stay, this was probably the best situation they had found in a long time but Aretha was bound to figure out the ruse and she would be back. Their best bet was to leave before the sun woke in the morning tomorrow and put as much distance between them and Aretha as they could, and by default me as well. But yet I knew they wanted to leave as soon as they could to protect me, knowing that if Aretha figured it out too quickly she would be back and it wouldn't end as quickly nor easily.

"Only the night. Then we must leave, for your sake." Which drew a morbid chuckle from me, surprising even myself.

"I could live many lifetimes here with no adventure and no risk. I could hide away and grow old completely alone and 'safe'. But what kind of life is that but one that is not worth living. No. I face no regret for risking my life for you three. And I would do it again and again. I am not scared. What do I bear to lose? Nothing, therefore, I will risk it all for the saving of your lives which is a reward so great to me." That had to have been the most I have ever spoken in one breath in my whole life. Dumbfounded was the only way I could think to describe their expressions, none had an answer and Lucius allowed me to shoo him back into my bed so he could rest in preparation for the morning to come.

"If you boys don't mind, I would like to change into a dress that isn't sliced open in the back." I said then, grabbing my currently unused winter dress and extra shift from their place under my bed. It seemed to take them a moment to register what I meant, then with blood rushing to their cheeks they understood and turned to give me what privacy I could have. As quickly as I could, mostly because it was cold, but even with their backs turned and knowing they would respect me, I still felt so exposed and I rushed to pull on my undamaged dress.

It was only later that night when I turned, having finished seeing to Lucius, despite the protests of Cato and Avilius, that I felt the true level of my exhaustion. After being found by these men, spending a sleepless night by the fire, and facing Aretha, my body was ready to be done. I stumbled a step, my hand shooting out to steady myself on the table and missing by a hairsbreadth. A strong hand caught my arm, steadying me and guiding me back to my stump at the table.

"Rest. You push yourself too hard for us." His words were simple but his eyes spoke volumes. "Avilius, would you check the traps closest to the house?" Then he addressed me. "We will see to dinner tonight and you will rest." It was not a request but a delicately put demand. I didn't argue, I allowed him to take charge, I was too weak to argue. It was then that I noticed how my limbs quaked and my mind felt millions of miles away as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Cato noticed this too from where he sat across the table chopping a couple of vegetables, mostly potatoes and some corn, along with squash and onions. I could feel his watchful gaze on me, almost motherly, but I could even find the energy to let it bother me. He pushed aside his work when he saw my head begin to droop and next thing I knew he was wrapping his coat around my shoulders and guiding me towards the wall next to the warm, crackling fire.

I leaned against the wall, nestling deep into the folds of his jacket, the warmth of the dancing flames drawing me into a much needed slumber. The last thing I could grasp at, before my dreams stole me away, was the strong manly musk that clung to the folds of the fabric, engulfing me in his aroma.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a start, unsure of where I was or what time it could be. I pushed out of the cloak around me and sat forward, my body groaning at the motion as I stretched stiff muscles from the ordeal earlier during the day. It was Cato who stirred, next, siting up from where he leaned against my bed, rising when he saw I was awake. I shifted as if to get up but he motioned to me not to move, abstaining from using his voice as to avoid waking Avilius and Lucius. He stole a bowl and spoon off the table and moved to the fire where the cast iron pot I stole once hung. The stew had turned thick with how long it had hung over the slowly dying fire and I guessed they must have eaten without me a couple hours ago.

He handed me the bowl which emitted a soft warmth from it, the food itself was just shy of too cool, warm enough though that I still ate with relish and it didn't burn at my insides. It hadn't occurred to me just how hungry I was until I scraped the bottom clean, having to restrain myself notably to keep from licking it spotless.

"I'll take it my cooking is tolerable," he softly scoffed, belittling himself lightheartedly.

"Tolerable, you undermine yourself, on the contrary you easily surpass sufficient. I wouldn't mind eating the works of your hand over mind more often." I felt surprisingly mirthful for a moment as I met his eyes, but reality crashed back down on me and my vivacious feelings slipped away.

I think he could see it too as he grew silent, his playful smile slowly shrinking to just a tender expression. The stillness draped over us like a blanket, it was a relief that tonight wasn't nearly as cold as the night before. I shrugged off his jacket from my shoulders, despite his protests, I didn't really need it anymore and his fragrance that drifted in the air around me was become too much too bear. Like when you eat something so sweet and it overwhelms your senses and threatens to leave you believing that nothing else could be as delicious. It tormented me thus and so I surrendered it to him.

"Thank you," I whispered, not meaning it just for the coat, but everything, which I think he understood. I smiled when I saw that Hiral had curled up on Lucius's feet on the bed, her sweet face smiling happily where it rested on his calf.

"I fear she may miss you terribly," I hated the note that entered my voice, hinting that it wouldn't be just her who would grieve their absence. He hummed deep in his throat, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"We may have trouble sleeping at night without her watchful presence." A slight teasing tone reached my ears and I felt my cheeks burn when I released he meant me.

"Somehow she and I will have to find our boring daily routine once more without you pesky Romans causing trouble."

"Somehow I think you'll manage." It was that twinkle in his deep blue eyes that I knew I wanted to remember forever, it was a memory that I would cherish and fight to keep it from fading.

For the first time I found myself wishing the sun to never rise, wishing morning wouldn't come to rouse the world from its slumber. For that meant they would leave me and never would I see them again. It scared me just how heavily that fact weighed on me. But morning was coming and I had to prepare their preserves to get them home where their families waited eagerly.

Above us the deep blue of night was turning a ghostly grey as the sun woke and started its path towards the center of the sky. The moon was still winking in the early hours, not quite ready to relinquish its rein on the world. The men before me hefted food laden packs onto their broad shoulders, looking considerably better than how they had appeared at my doorstep. My heart ached but there was nothing I could do but bid them safe travels and a happy life. Lucius enveloped me in a strong embrace, whispering his own thanks and warm wishes into my ear.

Avilius seemed abashed at the show of emotions so openly but he gave me heartfelt thanks for my hospitality and the care of Lucius. It was a lot from such a closed man that he was and I appreciated it. Then it was Cato, his blue eyes locked on me. The other men shifted, their awkwardness obvious, they wanted to be gone yet Cato spoke not a word, just held me in his gaze.

"You need to be off, quickly before the sun arises." It took so much for me to utter those words and chase them off, but I couldn't bear the thought of them being caught because of a prolonged farewell. He nodded deeply and shifted his bag, the other two men flashed me somber smiles and then turned, beginning their journey. Cato began to sift as well and I took a step back, angling my body away from them.

I let my head fall slightly as I face back toward my home, my heart throbbing painfully but I had dealt with heartache before, it would dwindle with time. Hiral whined from the doorstep, her distress clear as she watched the men leave but she didn't move, just looked at me with distraught eyes.

Suddenly the sound of feet caught my attention but I had no time to fully grasp the situation as I spun back around before to arms surrounded me. Cato held me close and when I put together what had happened, I allowed my own arms to encircle his trim waist, finding my nose in the crook of his neck. No words transpired between us, they weren't necessary. He pulled away and as he did I was sure I felt his lips brush my cheek but I wasn't positive nor did I have time to figure it out because as quickly as he was there he was gone. Trotting off to catch up to his companions who had already disappeared into the trees. Leaving me standing there, staring at the spot he vanished at for far longer than I should have.

As I labored in my small gardens, striving to bring up my spring vegetables, I could almost convince myself that the men had merely been a dream. A figment of my imagination, an adventure that I had spun up to occupy myself in my solitude. If it hadn't been for the scabs on my arm, healing over my newest scar to add to my collection. And if it hasn't been for the way that Hiral every once in a while would gaze off into the trees to the south and whine, only briefly but it was so unlike her.

I couldn't pretend they were a dream. Even if that could make my heart ache any less. No, they were here, I helped those men, and maybe by now they had made it all the way home. Crossing their wall to be welcomed with open arms by their loving families who were worried sick about them. I comforted myself with those thoughts; that my actions in housing them were not in vein and that they escaped Aretha's clutches and were the first to survive her hunt. Which was also why I kept my hunting knife within my grasps at all times, because she was bound to come back to me when her prey escaped her and seek her revenge on me. It didn't scare me thought, I was so at peace with myself, I helped those men, I lived a life worth living. I did something and if I died, even if it was at the hand of Aretha, I would be fulfilled.

It was only the ideas of Cato that plagued me. As I comforted myself with the concepts of the families happily reunited with their loved ones, I grew sour at the notion of someone waiting for Cato. Of course though, he had to have had a young woman who had his heart and was waiting for him, praising their gods that he was alive. I would be insane to think there could be any other happenstance, just considering the man that he was, it was unimaginable that he didn't have a woman.

And here I was. Alone again besides my Hiral. Straining every day to survive in my solitude, just the way I liked it, or at least used to like it. Having company you weren't opposed to and then losing it not by your own choice is so difficult. The nights become longer and lonely, every sound sends a jolt through your being, and you begin to ache for things you shouldn't be aching for.

It seemed that I forgot what I was, a witch, and outcast, and a solitary survivor who needed no one else but herself and her dog. It was a wound that only time would heal though, time and a lesson.

It embarrasses me to admit that I didn't hear them coming. I should have. My guards had fallen so low. Hiral's too, for she didn't not budge from her spot in the warm sun. It was worse though. Not only did I miss the footsteps but when I did hear them, when it was nigh on too late, I failed to respond as I should have. I should have run, I should have been prepared, I should have at least been slightly more on my guard. Instead, I let my excitement get the best of me.

 _They had returned!_ How pathetic of me to even think they would come back. How stupid of me, especially since my friends traveled in a group of three and these footsteps belonged to four. I was too slow to move from my work tanning hides for more clothes, much to slow.

"Ah, some witch this is huh?" An unfamiliar grunt called from behind me and then I was surrounded. Four stout, broad shouldered and lustful men blocked all my exits, leering down at me menacingly. "I had heard there was a witch in this area but never had I imagined she was so fair and succulent." I leapt from my spot kneeling on the ground in a hurry, my hand on my knife and I took in the lot of them. The odds where most certainly not in my favor.

They pounced and my blade darted though the air, catching one under the armpit, dropping him before me. Another received a slash across his forearm, it was deep and the flap waved, showing the bright flash of bone before spilling over with crimson tears. Then strong arms captured me, pinning my hands to my sides, enabling me to slash my knife anymore.

"Feisty aren't we?" The man crooned into my ear and I felt my panic rise into a knot in my throat, escape in a strangled yelp. The last one sidled up in front of me, leaning in close so I could smell the alcohol on his breath, I let him get just close enough and then I kicked between his legs, dropping him to the ground swearing to the heavens.

"How dare you!" The man behind me cried and he spun me around, slapping me across my face and knocking me to the ground next to his sobbing partner. He towered over me, lifting a leg to kick when a grey blur struck his side. A ferocious growl tore through the air, followed by the man's high pitched screams of agony as Hiral slashed at his arms and anything else she could sink her teeth into. The one who had finally recovered from the blow to his manhood, crawled across the ground toward me, snarling as he did, determined on revenge.

His hand clamped around my throat, he pushed me back onto the ground and attempted to get himself on top of me. In a blind panic I cried out, the sound was roughly cut off by his grip and I flung my hands about looking for my blade which had slipped from my grasp.

Suddenly I felt cold steel against my fingertips just as I began to see stars. I reached harder, straining my arm to grasp the handle of my blade, as I struggled to keep my vision clear on his twisted face. Finally the handle slipped into my palm as I began to buckle under him, desperate for air in my burning lungs. I jerked the knife up before he could react, straight into his neck.

Just like that it was over, he toppled over to my right side, twitching only a couple times before growing so still. I jerked up, rubbing delicately at my bruised neck as the sweet, spring air assaulted my lungs and my mind grew clear once more.

I saw the man who's arm I slashed beating Hiral away from his friend, who had held me from behind, with a stick. When she finally gave up he pulled his companion off the ground and together they ran. The man who had wrestled with Hiral let his arms hang at his sides as they went, they were in ribbons, a confusing mess of blood and skin and clothing. I didn't care that they escaped, obviously I gave those drunks a reason to fear me and hopefully they wouldn't bother me again.

The other man, the first one I stabbed, had bled out as his accomplices attacked from the wound in the soft tissue of his underarm. Which meant that I had killed two today… And a total of three. It weighed heavily on my conscious but I couldn't let it bother me. Not when I could only imagine the things they could and would have done to me if I hadn't defended myself, no, I would much rather deal with the guilt of taking their lives. That I could do.

I scooted away from the bodies, not ready to handle them, not just yet. I called to Hiral and she bounded over to me, not as energetically as she usually did but I didn't worry over her too much. I searched her for wounds but only found bruises and tender spots, nothing I was too worried about and I felt the knot in my heart loosen slightly.

"Oh Hiral," I sighed. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually I dealt with the bodies, I had to or it would begin to smell and attract dangerous creatures of the forest. So I drug them to the river since that really was my easiest way to be rid of them. It was hard, they were heavy and already the next day they had begun to bloat. I was so sore from being thrown around, my body screaming protests at every move, but I forced myself to do it. If not then, when would I? Better now than putting it off too late. Looking down at their frozen bodies, with them almost appearing as though they were engraved in stone. It was unnerving. I wanted to be done with them as quickly as possible. At the spots where they had died their blood seeped into the ground, so with my makeshift shovel, I removed the spots from the ground, throwing the bloody dirt into the river as well, and filling in the holes. I needed to make sure that every sign of them was gone.

My next step was to confuse the men if they were tried to return for revenge. So I moved my witchcraft warning, moving them slightly closer to the direction of the nearest village and the point any overly curious people in the opposite direction of my home. Removing many of the warnings of my home from sight, I didn't need to kill anymore not any time soon course, they had been so drunk, their memories have to be terribly muddled, so I didn't fear that they might return too greatly.

When I finished cleaning and misleading any that might seek me out, I collapsed heavily in the sun by the tree close to the creek. Hiral sitting, taking watch next to me. I breathed in the sweet, cool air, dampened by the water rushing before me and I let my aching body breathe for a moment. Already bruises began to blossom across my skin, the one on my cheek hurt, pulling the skin tight, and the hand prints around my throat made swallowing so painful. I also had lines across my arms from when the man had forcefully pinned my limbs to my body and there was yet another large one on my side from when the man pushed me to the ground as he choked me.

Even as I sat against the tree by the gently whispering stream I could still feel his grip tightening around my throat and the weight of the air, as if someone had poured stone into my lungs. I felt my heart race as I panicked, willing the feeling away ferociously but it didn't last long. I grasped a hold of a soothing memory, watching Wren race across a flat stretch, her tan legs flashing in the early morning sunlight. She tossed her head, scattering her red tipped, rich, brown mane across her neck. She kicked up her back feet a couple times as she ran with her herd and if she could smile or shout for joy, I knew she would. Her memory soothed my soul and I resolved to see her.

I knew every piece of land that her and her herd claimed, it didn't take me long to figure out where they had situated themselves currently. Hiral and I scanned the milling horses for my mare but to no avail. Thinking that perhaps I had merely missed her I examined them once, twice, three times more but she wasn't amongst them. I felt like I received a blow straight to my stomach.

 _Where was she?_

It stuck me then how heavy with foal she must have been. From studying the herd I knew that mares were more likely to sneak off to give birth in private. Gaining themselves intimate moments with their foal, before the rest of the herd jostled to meet the young one. It was also so amusing how intrigued they all became with the foal and they all would dote over the newcomer. To the mother's frustration of course.

I vowed to check again and again, until she returned, to prove my suspicions correct. I felt like a member of the herd, I was excited to meet the little one, for my own purposes of course.

Hiral and I turned, bidding the milling horses a silent goodbye, and began the trek home. My heart felt heavy since I didn't get to see my wild little mare, I missed her dearly. The soft exhales from her velvet nose tickling my neck while I scratched her favorite spots on her crest and strong chest. I couldn't help but hope that she was okay and that I would see her soon.

About a quarter mile from my home and when I heard it. A thrashing in the bushes, followed by labored breathing and grunts. My heart dropped. I had no clue what it could possibly be, was it someone coming to get me? I glanced down at Hiral to see her reaction but to my surprise she wasn't crouch down with her hackles raised, instead she had her head cocked to the side and she stared ahead with a curious and almost worried expression. Cautiously I crept forward, sliding through the brush, catching glimpses of movement past the leaves but still unable to completely make it out. Hiral darted past me, to the small clearing where the noises came from and I could hear her begin to whine, starting low and growing more shrill each breath.

When I drew alongside Hiral my breath caught in my throat as I beheld Wren. She was on her side, her flank heaving with every breath, her eyes flashed their whites and her panic was evident.

"Hey girl," I crooned to her, catching an ear as she flicked it toward me so it could focus on my voice. She strained a moment like she wanted to get up but then flopped back on her side, visibly exhausted. "It's okay, don't you worry, you're okay. It's just me," I started a stream of nonsense to her, just so she had something else besides her struggle to focus on. I moved around behind her, away from her deadly hooves and knelt, stroking her neck. She was slick with sweat and her body trembled but she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Still talking and moving calming and tentatively, I moved around behind her, to what I knew was the source of her exertion.

Even though I had expected it, I felt a jolt of excitement mixed with just a bit of shock when I spotted the two little hooves. I didn't want to disturb her, knowing it was best if I didn't interfere but it didn't take me long to see that she was going to need my help. She was nearing the end of her strength reserve and I didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Ever so gently I took ahold of the little hooves and waited for her next push. When it came I slowly began to guide the little one out, working only when she allowed and was ready for me. Suddenly in a great heave a full foal lay on the ground before me, covered still in its placenta. Seeing how weak Wren was, I poked a hole in myself, pulling it off the tiny foal's body. It didn't move but I wouldn't let it scare me, not yet. I gently stuck my fingers in its delicate little nose, wiping out any fluid and trying to trickle it as I went.

It worked.

With a powerful sneeze it shook itself up into a sitting position, finally opening its big black eyes. Wobbly, sprawling legs were thrown out in front of its petite body and it swung its head around in confusion.

"Hello little one," I crooned and two little trembling ears focused on my voice. From deep in its chest a little noise started, working up to a pathetic squeak. Suddenly Wren was up on her belly, peering around at the alien creature that was hers. The combination of the tiny foal's first whinny and her mom's confused reaction tickled me pink and I stifled a giggle, my joy building up inside of me, wanting to burst like an overly ripe berry.

I watched them touch noses for the first time and it was like a spark flew between them, true love at first sight. Slowly and carefully Wren hauled herself to her feet, her head still low with exhaustion but there was a new life in her now, a purpose, a drive. The helpless foal, her helpless foal, who's coat was still wet from birth making it difficult to tell an exact color, looked up at Wren with a face of incredibly confusion. I could see the little one wondering how on earth mom had gotten her legs under her and balanced on them and how it could possibly duplicate that.

With giddy smiles and soft chuckles I watched the little filly struggle to tame and control those long limbs she claimed as legs. When she was victorious she curled her little neck and touched her nose to her chest in triumph but quickly found the ground again in her first step. Hiral and I watched quietly, allowing her to teach herself this lesson, as did Wren, although a few times she would reach out her nose for assistance usually only succeeding in pushing her back down again.

Finally the little filly tamed her appendages and even completed a lap around mom as proof before finding her mother's teats, heavy with nutritious milk just for her. I waited patiently until she was finished and looking rather tired before I crouch near, and allowed her little nose to explore my hand all while mom watched attentively. When she seemed to satisfy herself checking out my hand, I moved to touch her neck, she shied as first but I was calmly persistent and quickly she allowed me to lay my hand on her neck. Quickly wanting to show her I was nothing to fear I gave her little scratches which she thoroughly enjoyed. I called it enough when she allowed me to scratch all the way down to her pointy little shoulders and on both sides before Hiral and I knew it was time to make our leave. Mommy and baby where ready for their alone time and I was sure they were ready to rest.

I could still feel my excitement and pure adrenaline pulsing through me. I helped Wren deliver her baby, I got to be there when it happened, how lucky! She must have been trying to get close to me to have her baby, that was way she has been so far out this way, but she hadn't made it and stopped there. How fortunate I was to have stumbled upon her when I did. I kept replaying the moment over and over in my mind, and the image of the sweet little filly was burned into the back of my head, making my heart swell. How perfect, so extraordinarily perfect.

The next morning I had found them close to where they had been last night. Wren had been slowly encouraging the filly to follow her back towards where the herd was located but of course she was curious about every single thing around her and couldn't get further than a few steps without stopping.

The filly seemed weary about me at first but her naturally curious nature didn't allow her to hesitate very long, and quickly she was all over me as well. Letting me touch every single part of her little body with almost no protest, she was such a darling little thing. I was hard pressed to leave them when I had used up my morning visiting with them. Even when the baby settled down for her afternoon nap did I still find myself reluctant to get back home for my chores.

Even now as I knelt in my garden, my mind kept drifting back to them, wondering where they were and what they were doing and what the baby was learning about now. She kept a constant smile on my face, even when the bruises around my neck made me wince to swallow and turn sharply and my back which cried out in pain. Nothing could damper my good spirit and I was determined to allow this new high in my life block out all the horrible events that still haunted my restless nights.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in my hut preparing my lunch when I heard it. I tried to brush it off. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. There was no way what I heard was real. No way. But it had to be real, despite my objections, because the noise slowly grew louder. My heart turned to ice and then constrict, like someone had it in their fist and they were trying to squeeze my life out of it. I had no time to run, nowhere to go, no way to escape. It was a single set of hoof beats, so I doubted it was someone from the town looking for revenge of the two lives I took. No. It was worse. The person I knew it had to be made me feel sick.

Aretha.

She must have been on a lone mission to finish me off. They must have caught Cato, Lucius, and Avilius, as much as it grieved me to determine that, it was the only explanation. Cato, I just knew he would die with my name in his mind, locked away as a secret but would the other two? I concluded they must have given my name and my assistance away and so here she was to finish the job. With no one here this time to stop her.

I grabbed my hunting knife, looking down at Hiral whose hackles had lifted and a low growl had begun to build in her throat. This time I would have to get her before she could get me. This time I would have to be stronger and I would have to surprise her, it was my only chance.

As the horse reached the front of my hut, I snuck to the door and gently placed a finger along the edge of my hide door to draw it back just enough that I could peek out. I was surprised I didn't hear the rider dismount but I didn't allow that to distract me from my duty which was protecting myself. I gently moved the skin and glimpsed out, to find a tall dark mount standing facing the hut, a figure hunched over on its back.

Cato.

He crumpled to the side, causing the horse to shy slightly. The jerking movement unseating him and he tumbled to the dirt in a heap. The black steed, sweaty from his obviously tremendous journey nervously danced away. My heart leapt into my throat and for a moment I couldn't comprehend what was before me. Or more so, who was before me. It was all too unreal, it must have been a dream I would wake from any moment. But no, it was fact, for Hiral let out a bark of excitement and bolted to his side, jigging next to him, unsure what to do when he didn't move to greet her. Only then did my mind and body connect, screaming for my feet to carry me to him, my knees to catch the ground as I drew close, and my hands to pull him over, so I feel him and see his face and no for sure this was authentic.

He was injured, crimson tears trickled from a cut across his cheek bone, not new but recently torn open. He clutched his side, from which he also bled, causing fear to make my hands shake. I cupped his unbloodied cheek in my hand, willing those eyes to open, praying he wasn't dead. Not when he had only just been returned to me.

With a flutter of movement his eyes opened slowly, cautiously, and he gazed upon me as if I were a dream. Curse those beautiful blue eyes, my heart danced in my chest and I felt my breath catch, invoking a knowledge that I would never get used to those clear pools of stunning cobalt. I found myself stroking his cheek, grinning so widely I thought I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"What have you done to yourself now, you silly Roman," I barely managed to force past the lump that was growing in my throat. With a small, almost pathetic smile he seemed to come to the realization that this wasn't an illusion but I was in fact true. He inhaled deeply and with great effort, managed to work up the strength to speak, so leaned in close to catch his words.

"It would seem… that I again require your… assistance, witch."


End file.
